Katsuya Jonouchi and Mai Kujaku's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Mai Kujaku faced each other in Duel Monsters in the preliminaries of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. The terrain was 40% Mountain, 40% Grassland and 20% Desert. Events Prior Jonouchi was looking for his first opponent in the tournament. Dark Yugi (manga) advised him to choose a terrain that suited his Deck. Since his Deck contained mostly Warrior and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters, Jonouchi thought the Grassland would be fine. Mai had wanted to Duel Dark Yugi, but thought it was a bad strategy to face him straight away. Planning on beating weaker Duelists and gathering more Star Chips first, she challenged Jonouchi to a Duel. Since Jonouchi had only one Star Chip and Mai was a powerful opponent, Anzu Mazaki tried talking Jonouchi out of accepting, as losing would result in his elimination. She asked Dark Yugi to talk him him out of it, but Dark Yugi wished Jonouchi luck. Jonouchi had hoped Dark Yugi would say that as he wanted to accept the Duel, rather than be remembered as a coward. Jonouchi and Mai each bet one Star Chip. Before they began, Jonouchi asked Mai why she entered the tournament. Mai replied that she wanted the prize money to spend on glamour, which Jonouchi said was a weak reason and that he was fighting to save a life. Duel Mai used her Aroma Tactics, in which she had scented her cards with various perfumes, allowing her to tell what they were by their smell. She used to tell what her cards were without looking and passed it off as a sixth sense. 1st turn: Mai Mai Summoned "Harpy Lady" in the Mountains ("Harpy Lady": 1300 → 1690 ATK). 2nd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi was distracted by Mai's Aroma Tactics. He Summoned "Tiger Axe" in the Grassland (ATK: 1300 → 1690) and attacked "Harpy Lady". Since land monsters were disadvantaged against flying monsters, "Tiger Axe" lost its Field Power Bonus ("Tiger Axe": 1590 → 1300 ATK) and was destroyed in battle (Jonouchi: 2000 → 1610 Life Points). Jonouchi Summoned "Kojikocy" in the Grassland ("Kojikocy": 1500 → 1950 ATK). 3rd turn: Mai Mai equipped "Harpy Lady" with "Electro-Whip" ("Harpy Lady": 1690 → 1990 ATK), again without looking at the card she played. "Harpie Lady" attacked and destroyed "Kojikocy" (Jonouchi: 1610 → 1120 Life Points). Mai said that Jonouchi could not beat her with a card like that and explained that each turn her "Harpy Lady" increases in beauty, elegance and strength. 4nd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Warrior of Gardna". 5th turn: Mai Mai equipped "Harpy Lady" with "Cyber Bondage" ("Harpy Lady": 1990 → 2490 ATK). "Harpy Lady" attacked and destroyed "Warrior of Gardna" (Jonouchi: 1120 → 810 Life Points). Mai laughed and asked if Jonouchi had learned yet that he's nothing but prey to her. Jonouchi became increasingly concerned about how Mai was able to tell what her cards were without looking. He wondered if she had ESP and thought that he wasn't good enough to beat her. Mai noticed Anzu cheering for Jonouchi and asked wasn't it her who had said "If you shout the Duelist will hear you feelings and you'll help him win." She then told Anzu to go ahead and make Jonouchi win. Mai smiled and said that type of thing is useless and asked advised Jonouchi that "Today's friends are tomorrow's enemies", he could not become a true Duelist and play with his friends at the same time and that Duelists cannot trust anyone but themselves. Anzu started getting really frustrated with Mai, but Dark Yugi said he would make Jonouchi win with just one word and reminded him of the "something you can show, but can't see" riddle. Mai burst out laughing at the idea of this being the strategy that would make Jonouchi win. Jonouchi remembered answering that with "friendship" before, but couldn't see how that could help him win this time. Thinking he had let Shizuka down, he began to imagine what the world would be like if she became blind and closed his eyes to see what it would be like. No longer concentrating on his sense of sight, he noticed the smell of Mai's perfumes and figured out her Aroma Tactics. He explained that the cards could be shown, but their smell couldn't be seen. No longer distracted by Mai's trick, Jonouchi was able to focus on the Duel properly. Mai was angry that such a beginner could figure out her Aroma Tactics, but still affirmed that Jonouchi couldn't defeat her in a hundred years. Jonouchi said that having his friends next to him made him feel that Mai wasn't so tough and that he would take her up on her "hundred years" comment. 6th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi remembered Yugi giving Jonouchi that card. Jonouchi mentally told Dark Yugi to watch as he was not going to waste the card he gave him. 7th turn: Mai Mai laughed that "Baby Dragon" was a good choice as it was a card for babies. She at least commended Jonouchi for playing it in Defense Mode, so he would not take damage when she destroyed it. Instead of attacking it, she played "Kaleidoscope" to multiply her "Harpy Lady" into three copies, "Harpy Lady 1", "Harpy Lady 2", "Harpy Lady 3". She was unable to attack the turn she played "Kaleidoscope". 8th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Garoozis" in the Grassland ("Garoozis": 1800 → 2340 ATK). 9th turn: Mai The harpies attacked "Garoozies", which lost its Field Power Bonus ("Garoozis": 2340 → 1800 ATK), and destroyed it (Jonouchi: 810 → 120 Life Points). 10th turn: Jonouchi Dark Yugi noted to himself that Mai's strategy revolved around powering-up "Harpy Lady", which seemed to be the only monster in her Deck, so if the "Harpy Lady" died the whole strategy would fall apart. Jonouchi recalled receiving the card "Time Wizard" from Yugi. Yugi explained that the "Time Wizard" can do many things including fast forward a hundred years, turning "Baby Dragon" into an adult. With one last chance to get "Baby Dragon", Jonouchi put all his hope in his next draw and got it. Jonouchi activated "Time Wizard", which aged "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (ATK: 2400) and made the harpies old and weaker ("Harpy Lady 1"/"Harpy Lady 2"/"Harpy Lady 3": 2490 → 1300 ATK). "Thousand Dragon" attacked and destroyed the harpies (Mai: 2000 → 0 Life Points). Aftermath Jonouchi said to Mai that he may not be a "true Duelist", but there is one thing that does not change after a hundred years and it is "something you can show, but can't see". Cards used Manga References * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)